Love for Luigi
Super Mario 64 Bloopers: (Valentine's Special), more often simply called Love for Luigi, is the 5th Video made by Justin Quintanilla. As it's name indicates, it has been released specially for Valentine's Day. Plot Luigi is seen sleeping peacefully on his bed, when Mario suddenly breaks in the house, telling Luigi to get up as it's Valentine's Day. Luigi asks what's with Peach, and Mario answers that she's his valentine and they are going to go everywhere. Peach wants to ask Mario something but is interrupted as he throws her in the wall, as he's talking to Luigi. He asks Luigi where is Daisy, because they're going to have a spaghetti party, and Luigi answers that he has to cook for Yoshi and fix the door, but Mario replies that he doesn't want him to be a loser on Valentine's Day because of what happened the last year. A flashback in 2014 is shown where Mario said he's going out with Peach now, and when Mario's out, Luigi takes the opportunity and dances in the house. Outside, Mario spies him on the window while standing on Toad, saying he does this every year. Back in the present, Mario runs to get Luigi's phone and sends a dirty message to Daisy. Luigi wants to delete, but Mario says he's trying to help and he's not going to do the big gay dance every year. So Luigi deletes it and sends a message if Daisy wants to hang out, and he is surprised that she said yes. Mario asks to Luigi if she putted a smiley, Luigi, anwsering yes, makes mario concluding she wants the dick. Later, Mario pushes Luigi, saying being anxious, but mario whishes good luck to him and Luigi is close to Daisy. Luigi still being anxious, mix the words and says "LETS GO TO THE DAISY, OK PARK?". Now at the park, Daisy sees a Goomba, that she never has see in his kingdom before. But the anxiousity of Luigi is taking over, and instead of seeing a Goomba, he sees a giant mushroom monster and stomp him. On a cliff, Luigi and Daisy got a view of the park, but then a koopa asks what time is it, and Luigi thinks he want to kill Daisy. Luigi screams him to stay back, the Koopa saying that he's just curious. In a Village, Daisy asks if everything is alright, Luigi reply he's very alright, never better. Suddenly, McShyGuy says "Cookies for sale" wich is being the favourite food of Daisy. Luigi thinks that he hide Toasts, and asks him if it isn't sort of fake food, Shy Guy reply what he would be selling other, and Luigi says Toast. So Shy Guy takes a piece of toast, which was probably his breakfast. Luigi thinks that is what he was really selling and punched him, sending him to the sky. Meanwhile, Mario was going to play naked spaghetti wars with Peach, but she says no and tells Mario to be like Luigi and take her out on a stroll, but Mario says he can't treat a girl right. Angrily, Mario runs into his room, saying Luigi doesn't know how to treat girls right and girls don't know how to party. Mario got so angry, he was ground pounding,saying mother fucker multiple times until he went into the basement. There, he read Luigi's Diary, writing almost everything what happened since he was alive. Meanwhile Daisy said it was lunchtime, wandering what to eat. Luigi says he gots it. Daisy says that Yoshis opened a fruit restaurant, but Luigi mishears what she said, so he goes off to get and eat Yoshis. First, he steals a Yoshi egg. Second, he says he will open the egg, but he chokes on the egg, as a result, he falls down. Third, he gives birth to a baby Yoshi. Luigi just stares at it, but the doctor tells him to leave. Luigi makes a big fuss about it. Later, Luigi says he had a nice day, but Daisy is not satisfied, saying he murdered an innocent goomba yelled at people and threw McShyGuy in space and give birth to baby Yoshi (as you can mention back in the video). But she wasn't finished: her boyfriend named Mike appeared, so Daisy said she already had a boyfriend. She also knew that dances every Valentine Day (because Toadsworth was celebrating a big gay dance for 10 coins). So Luigi went home in sadness. Then, he looked for Mario, but had a dead look (because Mario reads Luigi's diary). Luigi says that Mario can't save the day, but he had one more thing to do: dance. Meanwhile at Daisy's house, Mike was pounding the cake batter, then Daisy goes outside and sees Luigi. Luigi dances the second time (this time it has different music). Daisy dances to the music. Then, Mike breaks the radio, going after Luigi, but he moon jumps to Daisy. Daisy says the dance was so badass, she kissed him, becoming her new boyfriend. Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy were going somewhere, avoiding Mike. It ends when Mike was looking for his sexy babe (Daisy) and then he didn't want the producers to ignore him, so first they covered him with words. Second, they put a face on him. Characters Mario Mario Luigi Mario Peach Daisy Goomba KoopaTrivi McShyGuy Yoshi Dr. Mario SMG4 (cameo) Toadsworth Chicken Little (cameo) Bowser (cameo) Mike the Chuck-ya (Debut) Stuart The Minion (cameo) Pichu Trivia * In this blooper, SMG4 is cameo character. * When Luigi dances the first and second time, his overall buttons were shaped like hearts. * This is the first bloopers were Shy Guy sells Cookies and has his firsts lines. * This was actually uploaded one day after Valentine's day. * Mario has read Luigi's secret diary. Category:Bloopers